This invention relates to a micro-adjusting device for lifting and lowering the worktable of a planer, particularly to one convenient to operate, and simple in its structure.
A worktable lifting and lowering device of a conventional planer shown in FIG. 1, mainly includes an upper bracket 2 fixed on an inclined base 1 and having a center hole 7, a worktable 3 provided on the inclined base, a lower bracket 4 fixed with a bottom side of the worktable 3 and having a center threaded hole 8 screwing with an operating rod 5, and a hand wheel 6 screwing with the operating rod 5 after passing through the hole 7 of the upper bracket 2. When the hand wheel 6 is rotated, the operating rod 5 moves in the lower bracket 4 so as to move the worktable 3 up and down on the inclined base 1.
However, the operating rod 5 in the conventional planer moves with rotation of the threads, impossible to move quickly or to be micro-adjusted to move up and down, and very far from ideal operation of the planer.
This invention has been devised to offer a micro-adjusting device for lifting and lowering the worktable of a planer, which includes a base, a movable worktable positioned at one side of the base and having two fix holes in two side plates, a micro-adjusting device positioned at one side of a connect rod of a connect rod device. The micro-adjusting device has a fix shaft pivotally connected to an upper portion and then passing through the two fix holes of the movable worktable, enabling the movable worktable move up and down on the inclined surface of the base by means of the micro-adjusting device.